11 am
by chryssa
Summary: Mungkin, beginilah cara dia melindungimu. Karena terkadang, perpisahan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu—begitu juga sebaliknya. BL, AU, possibly OOC. kise/kuroko.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

11 am © chryssa

* * *

Ketika kau terbangun bersamaan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarmu, kau, Kise Ryouta, menemukan sisi tempat tidurmu kosong. Kosong dan masih tampak rapi—seolah memang tidak ada yang menempatinya. Sebelum kau sadar jika kau _bukan _berada di apartemenmu, melainkan di rumahmu—lebih tepat disebut rumah orang tuamu, yang kau tinggali selama sembilan belas tahun awal hidupmu. Kau bahkan ragu, apakah dirimu masih bisa menyebut tempat ini _rumah _sementara kau merasa di sini bukan lagi tempatmu pulang.

Sudah beberapa minggu kau kembali tinggal di rumah ini dan terbangun pada setiap awal sebuah hari dengan sisi tempat tidur yang selalu kosong, tapi kau tak pernah terbiasa. Dirimu sudah terlalu familiar dengan tepukan halus di pipi dan ucapan, "selamat pagi, Ryouta-_kun" _yang selalu kau dapatkan hampir setiap hari. Atau ketika kau bangun lebih pagi, kau akan menemukan _orang itu _masih berkelana ke alam mimpi dan kau tak keberatan menghabiskan beberapa menit di pagi harimu untuk memandang wajah tidur orang tersayangmu.

Tetapi, itu dulu. Dulu sekali_._

Rasanya, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya (padahal, baru dalam hitungan minggu) dan hatimu mulai rindu. Ah, bukan _mulai _tapi kau _memang _sudah rindu. Bahkan sejak hari pertama kau kembali ke rumah orang tuamu ini.

Menyingkirkan selimut yang masih membalutmu, kau lalu melirik jam weker, yang tampaknya tak berfungsi dengan baik untukmu, di atas meja. Pukul sebelas pagi. (Pantas saja kepalamu berdenyut pusing, waktu tidurmu overdosis dari yang seharusnya.)

Kau tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini. Bahkan ketika dirimu harus pulang hampir pukul empat pagi, kau tak pernah membiarkan dirimu bangun lebih dari pukul sembilan. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang tinggal bersamamu tak pernah membiarkanmu bangun ketika matahari sudah meninggi.

(Ah, mengingat _orang itu_ membuat sesuatu di dalam dirimu berdenyut nyeri—lagi, dan paru-parumu terasa seperti dicengkeram erat, hingga rasanya sesak. Selalu dan selalu seperti itu.)

_Orang itu. S_eseorang yang selalu berhasil membawa memorimu pada birunya langit di musim panas—seperti sekarang.

"Tetsuya_cchi..."_

…

"Aku sayang Kuroko_cchi._"

Konfesi polos seorang Kise Ryouta, bertahun lalu. Ketika kau masih memakai setelan pantalon dan blazer abu-abu khas Kaijou. Setelahnya, sepasang _cerulean _milik Tetsuya membentur kepingan cokelat madumu. Sepasang kristal biru itu tetap tenang, layaknya kolam tak beriak—seperti biasa. Dan, kau tidak pernah mengerti apa yang tersembunyi di dasarnya. Tetsuya terlalu sulit dibaca dan nyaris tak bisa ditebak.

Tapi, kau _memang _tidak pernah berharap banyak.

"Aku juga sayang Kise-_kun._"

Kau tak pernah berani bermimpi dia akan mendengar frasa itu dari Tetsuya.

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, agar _sayang _itu berubah menjadi _cinta. _Tidak perlu puisi romantis atau pun sajak-sajak melankolis, tidak juga kata-kata manis untuk afirmasi atas hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya.

Kau mencintai Tetsuya, selalu—fiksasimu terhadap Tetsuya sudah terlalu nyata terlihat. Dan Tetsuya selalu jatuh cinta pada senyum sehangat musim panas milikmu. Senyum tulus yang terpercik hingga sepasang biner madumu. Setiap bentuk afeksimu dan bagaimana kau menyodorkan suatu entitas abstrak bernama _cinta, _menyeretnya semakin ke dasar, membuatnya semakin _jatuh. _Yang kemudian dia tahu; kau memiliki hatinya.

…

Pernah, pada pukul sebelas pagi di masa lalu yang kini hanya ada di dalam kenanganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya mengantarmu ke bandara. Jadwal penerbanganmu masih sekitar satu jam lagi dan kau memutuskan mendedikasikan enam puluh menit yang tersisa untuk mengobrol dengan Tetsuya mengingat kalian berdua tidak akan bertemu selama dua-tiga hari ke depan. Lagipula, jarang sekali dia mau repot-repot mengantarmu sampai bandara. Biasanya dia hanya akan melambai padamu dari trotoar di depan gedung apartemen kalian, dan kembali ke dalam setelah taksi yang kautumpangi menghilang di sudut jalan.

Dan, kau justru mulai membayangkan tiga atau empat hari lagi—waktu dimana kau akan pulang. Jika waktu masih siang mungkin kau akan datang ke taman kanak-kanak—memberi kejutan untuk Tetsuya. Kalau pun tidak, melihat senyum Tetsuya yang menunggumu di tempat tinggal kalian sambil berkata, "_okaerinasai, Ryouta-_kun." Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pada suatu pagi hari menjelang siang yang lain, ketika jarak menjadi jurang pemisah (hanya jarak, tidak dengan waktu. Terima kasih banyak untukmu, yang menolak semua tawaran untuk bergabung dengan maskapai penerbangan internasional), kau hanya bisa mengirim pesan singkat untuk Tetsuya. Memastikan laki-laki biru muda itu menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Tetsuya bilang, _ini masih terlalu pagi untuk makan siang Ryouta-_kun. Dan kau tersenyum di ujung sana, membayangkan wajah Tetsuya yang berkata demikian. Seperti nostalgia hari-hari kalian di _kokosei, _ketika waktu makan siangmu dilewatkan untuk bertukar pesan dengan Kuroko_cchi_—dulu.

Di waktu yang lain, saat jam berkata pukul sebelas pagi, hari itu. Tetsuya menutup pintu apartemen kalian berdua, menyibukkan diri dengan berlembar-lembar kertas bercoret crayon yang tidak rapi. Dan pintu berpelitur cokelat itu terbuka, disusul gumam pelan, _"aku pulang,"_ darimu. Tetsuya masih sempat merespon _"selamat datang,"_ seperti biasa, sebelum bertanya mengenai kepulanganmu yang tiba-tiba. Kau mengeluh tentang penerbangan yang dibatalkan karena cuaca memburuk. Tetsuya mengusap bahumu lembut dan berkata dengan afeksi yang tak berbatas, "kau memang butuh istirahat lebih lama, Ryouta-_kun._"

Lalu, ada hari dimana ketika taman kanak-kanak tempat Tetsuya mengajar libur dan dirimu juga tidak disibukkan dengan jadwal penerbanganmu yang sporadis. Kau dan Tetsuya bersantai di sofa putih gading di depan televisi, pada pagi hari menjelang siang. Dengan dua cangkir teh berjajar di atas meja kayu dan televisi yang menayangkan acara hiburan atau entah apa (kau tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan televisi yang menyala—presensi Tetsuya lebih menyedot atensimu dibandingkan apapun). Sederhana, tapi cukup membuat senyum riang dan rona bahagia menjalar di wajahmu.

Dan, hari ini. kau, Kise Ryouta, mematung di sudut kamarmu, berteman dengan sinar matahari pagi menjelang siang yang sewarna dengan rambutmu, menerobos jendela. Tidak ada Tetsuya. Tidak ada jemari hangat yang selalu mengelus punggungmu dan menggenggam tanganmu penuh afeksi. Tidak juga sepasang mata biru serupa langit musim panas yang menatapmu dengan biner tek terdefinisi. Hanya dirimu dan ingatan yang tampak seperti puzzle akromatik. Tidak lupa rindu yang kian menggigit.

…

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya_cchi."_

Entah sejak kapan—kau tak lagi ingat, frasa itu menjadi sesuatu yang natural namun essensial. Seperti matahari yang yang terbit dari timur, atau seperti bagaimana manusia membutuhkan udara. Dan, Tetsuya akan membalas dengan frasa monosemantik yang sama. Sedangkan kau tidak pernah berusaha menyembunyikan warna pipinya yang tersepuh kemerahan setiap dia mendengar frasa itu dari Tetsuya.

Kau selalu ingat bagaimana dia selalu menyelipkan diam-diam botol kecil berisi tablet-tablet vitamin ke dalam tasmu bersama dengan robekan kertas yang berhias jajaran huruf _kanji _dan _kana _yang rapi—pesan yang menyuruhmu makan tepat waktu dan agar kau pulang dengan selamat. Atau bagaimana Tetsuya menarik ujung lengan bajumu, dengan gurat wajah yang tak terbaca—seperti biasa, lalu berkata pelan, "_itterasshai." _Dan kauakan mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan sayang, sebagai balasan.

Kau selalu mencintai Tetsuya, seperti Tetsuya mencintaimu.

Dan, kau cukup sadar untuk tak pernah berekspektasi berlebihan. Kau tidak butuh sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Keinginanmu sederhana; cukup Tetsuya, dan kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan tenang.

…

"Ryou-_chan~!" _sopran itu menyapamu, ketika sepasang kaki jenjangmu menginjak lantai dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

"_Onee-chan?" _ kau menatap bingung pada dua sosok pirang yang serupa denganmu—hanya saja mereka berambut panjang—yang sedang bertukar cerita. "Ada apa datang ke sini?"

Kau menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalamu. Yang kau ingat, setelah kedua kakak perempuanmu menikah, mereka tinggal bersama suami masing-masing. Meski kadang-kadang kedua perempuan itu berkunjung ke rumah orang tua kalian.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi keluargaku?" salah satu _onee-san_mu menjawab.

"Lagipula, kami lebih sering berkunjung kemari, dibandingkan kau Ryouta."

"Aku kan jarang libur," kau bergumam pelan, sambil mulai membongkar isi kulkas—mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kalau pun kau libur, kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktumu di apartemenmu dibandingkan bertemu dengan kakak perempuan yang cerewet—dulu. "Dimana _Okaa-san?"_

"Sedang ke supermarket. Berbelanja untuk makan malam."

Kau mengangguk paham, kemudian kembali menyahut, "kau tega sekali membiarkan _Okaa-san _belanja sendirian, _Nee-chan."_

"Hei. _Okaa-san _bilang dia tidak perlu ditemani."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Daripada membahas itu, Ryou-_chan,_ kau tidak lupa kan nanti sore kau harus ke butik untuk—"

"Ya." Kau memotong kalimat yang diucapkan kakakmu, gagal menyembunyikan nada suaramu yang sedikit mendingin dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu, kau berbalik kembali ke kamarmu. "Aku tahu."

Jujur saja. Kau tak ingin diingatkan soal _itu._

…

"Maaf, Ryouta-_kun."_

_Amber _kembar milikmu melebar. "A-apa?" kau meminta kepastian.

"Kita selesai."

Kau memandang iris _cereluan _milik Tetsuya, mencoba membaca labirin pikirannya melalui mata. Tapi, pandang mata itu abstain. Kau tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Tak terbaca. (Kau luput mengamati bahwa biru itu sedikit menggelap dan kehilangan binarnya).

"Kenapa?" kau gagal membuat suaramu tetap terdengar stabil. Kau merutuki suaramu yang bergetar, sekarang.

"Untuk kebaikan kita." Tetsuya mendesah, berat. "Ah maaf, sudah tidak ada lagi _kita_, sekarang ... untuk kebaikanmu dan aku juga, Kise-_kun_. Ini bukan jalan yang seharusnya kita pilih."

Dan kau tak pernah berpikir panggilan yang digunakan Tetsuya selama kalian berdua masih duduk di bangku sekolah akan terdengar begini menyakitkan. Kau merasa jawaban Tetsuya bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Kau dan dia saling mencintai, bukan? Lalu, kenapa?

"Tapi, Tetsuya_cchi—"_

"Kuroko." Laki-laki biru muda itu menyanggah.

Oh, kau mulai merasa ada yang mendesak keluar dari sudut-sudut matamu. Rasanya kau tampak seperti anak gadis, sekarang—siapa yang peduli. Kau tak mau menantang dirimu untuk memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. (Air matamu bisa turun kapan saja, kau tahu).

"Selamat tinggal, Kise-_kun."_

…

Sore itu penuh kontemplasi sekaligus distraksi, ketika kau mengemudikan mobilmu sepulang dari butik—seperti yang diingatkan kakak perempuanmu. Masih dengan kata mengapa dan kenapa yang bermunculan di otakmu. Masih dengan kenangan abu-abu tentang Tetsuya.

"_Ryouta-_kun_, suhu tubuhmu tinggi. Sebaiknya penerbanganmu ditunda, hari ini."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Aku akan menelepon tempat kerjamu. Kau sakit, kau butuh istirahat."_

_Kau tak lagi melawan, kau melihat Kuroko dan urgensinya menelepon Midorima sambil mengacak isi kotak obat di rumah kalian. Kau tidak butuh Midorima_cchi _atau dokter manapun, kau hanya butuh Tetsuya_cchi-_mu._

Kau menggelengkan kepala pirangmu, ketika kenangan itu menyusup tanpa izin ke dalam kotak ingatanmu. Manis, namun menyakitkan jika kau mengingatnya sekarang. Kau sepenuhnya tahu, dirimu menyedihkan. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memaksa Tetsuya keluar dari pikiranmu. Cinta? Sayang? Rasanya semakin abstrak dan omong kosong saja!

_[ "Aku mencintaimu, Ryouta-_kun. _Selalu." ]_

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pemahaman menyambarmu (hampir saja kau menabrak mobil di depanmu jika kau tidak buru-buru menginjak rem). Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Tetsuya meninggalkanmu. Alasan mengapa kalian berpisah—yang sama sekali tak pernah kaupikirkan. Alasan yang membuat dadamu terasa sesak dalam sekejap.

—**karena Tetsuya mencintaimu, lebih dari apa pun.**

Realita menampar pipimu keras. Rasanya kejam sekali, bagaimana norma sosial dan moralitas memisahkan kalian—dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Tetsuya menyadarinya lebih awal. Perasaan kalian terlarang. Nyaris tidak ada bagian masyarakat yang akan merestui hubungan kalian. Tetsuya memahami hal tersebut, ketika kau masih bergulat dengan kontemplasi naif yang kekanak-kanakan.

Tetsuya hanya meniadakan hal yang memang tak seharusnya ada. Dia hanya meluruskan apa yang seharusnya berjalan lurus. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kau terseret lebih dalam. Dia melepaskanmu agar kau bisa hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Meskipun itu artinya harus membunuh perasaannya (dan perasaanmu juga, sebenarnya).

Pahit merenggut hatimu,ketika kau sadar bahwa alasan kalian bersama adalah alasan yang sama untuk berpisah dengannya.

_Maafkan aku, Tetsuya_cchi...

Dan kau tahu maaf sudah tak lagi diperlukan. Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin berubah. Mungkin, _begini_lah cara dia melindungimu. Karena terkadang, perpisahan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu—begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kau benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh, sekarang.

…

"Aku bersedia."

Pukul sebelas pagi hari itu, kau—Kise Ryouta—mengucapkan dua kata sakral di hadapan Tuhan. Sumpah sehidup-semati bersama orang yang sekarang resmi menggunakan nama _Kise _sebagai nama keluarganya. Sudut matamu merekam sosok kedua orang tuamu yang tersenyum bahagia, juga kedua kakak perempuanmu. Kemudian, kau pun turut tersenyum.

Di sudut gereja yang lain, kau melihat teman-teman terbaikmu. Di tengah keramaian pun mereka selalu mudah ditemukan mengingat warna rambut mereka yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Mereka juga tersenyum untukmu. Entah hanya perasaanmu, atau memang kurva senyum yang mereka tunjukkan terlihat sedikit janggal.

Dan, dia juga ada di sana. Bersama empat orang temanmu yang lain. Dia, yang selalu mengharap kebahagiaanmu. Dia, yang mencintaimu. Dia, yang kaucintai lebih dari wanita bergaun putih yang kini resmi menjadi istrimu—hanya hitam di atas putih, kau bahkan tidak mencintainya. (Kalau kau cinta padanya—minimal, sayang. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya peduli— kemarin kau tak akan lupa jika hari ini pernikahan kalian, sampai kakakmu mengingatkan untuk mengambil tuksedo).

Dia—Kuroko Tetsuya.

(Kalau kau ingat, dialah yang membuatmu memilih jalan _ini—_menikahi gadis yang dipilihkan orang tuamu. Dia yang menginginkanmu hidup dengan _normal, _bukan?).

Kau selalu membayangkan dia yang akan berdiri di sebelahmu, mengucap janji sehidup semati. Namun, hal itu selamanya hanya akan menjadi bayangan. Tidak pernah nyata. Tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Tetsuya yang mengingkanmu seperti _ini. _Dan kau tak punya pilihan selain mengabulkan keinginannya.

Seperti orang-orang lain di gereja itu, Tetsuya tersenyum padamu. Bagimu, seperti ungkapan selamat tinggal yang tak terkatakan. Pernyataan tidak langsung bahwa dia melepasmu. Kau membalas senyumnya, kau tahu kau tak punya pilihan lain. Kau tidak bisa berjalan mundur. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menjalani opsi yang telah kau pilih.

Meski kau tahu, itu hanya akan menghancurkanmu.

_[ "Kekkon omedetou, Kise-_kun._" ]_

**おわり**

* * *

ini sampah apa lagi? orz iya ini klise dan alay, cacat pula. ngetiknya sambil galau sih (?). happy kikuro day, anyway. terima kasih sudah membaca.

p.s. dan tolong jangan katai saya maso karena bikin beginian pas otp day /DOR


End file.
